Shelter in the Storm
by brodie-wan
Summary: The status quo is no longer working for Dr. Lisa Park and she's not sure how to handle it. Enter Sgt. Ronald Greer.


**Shelter in the Storm**

Dr. Lisa Park stared at the locked door. It was a vexing conundrum, and one she had been studying for more than a week. Dr. Rush had little time for her, stating that her 'pet project' was lower than the bottom of his priority list. So much for help from the top. She had consulted Brody and Volker, who were sympathetic, but ultimately unable to giver her any time. She was on her own.

After a few hours of fruitless scans and attempts to manipulate the locking mechanism, she decided to take a break. She was frustrated and tired, feeling inadequate for the challenge she had taken on. What she wanted, at the moment, was a shoulder to lean on and an ear that wouldn't judge her complaints.

When she entered the commissary, she saw Ron sitting with Scott, Young, and another of the enlisted men. She thought his name was Steve. It was a large group for her purposes and it would be awkward to try and pull Ron away from the other military men.

She sat at a table next to them and where Eli and Camille were deep in conversation. She immediately noticed that her presence was an intrusion and she rose from the table. Ron noticed her sudden motion and made eye contact. She smiled weakly and made an almost imperceptible tilt of her head. He responded with a similar nod.

Lisa left the dining area mere minutes after she entered and could feels eyes on her back as she departed. Probably Eli and Camille wondering about her strange behavior. Maybe some of the other soldiers; ones she had slept with over the last few weeks. She wondered why she cared. It wasn't like she was sexually repressed or had shame about what she had done. It was the perfect stress reliever, and with Colonel Young and Dr. Rush constantly butting heads over every little decision, it was quite stressful aboard Destiny.

She stopped and waited for Ron some forty meters down the corridor. She leaned against the bulkhead and folded her arms as if hugging herself against the cold. He sauntered into view a few moments later. She liked the way he walked, his confident stride and ram rod posture. It stirred something in her. But sex wasn't what she wanted right now. She just wanted to hang out. She wondered if he would go for that.

He approached her, holding his weapon high on his chest, as usual.

"What's up, Lisa?" he asked, casually. "Everything ok?"

"Fine," she replied, echoing his easy tone. "I was looking for some company."

He grinned lustily. "I don't have much time, but if we can make it quick, I cou-"

His words stung. She could feel the heat rise in her cheeks. It was strange. She didn't want to care. She didn't want to be hurt by his expectation. But she was. Suddenly, the shame rose. But why?

"F-forget it, Ron," she stammered. "Don't sweat it."

She turned to leave, but Greer grabbed her arm. "What gives, Lisa? You don't look so good."

"I said don't sweat it, Sergeant," she bit out, pulling her arm form his grasp. "It's not your problem." She turned her back on him and walked away.

"Are you having a problem?" he said to her back. "I don't know what's happening here, but if you need something let me know."

She whirled on him hot with anger and embarrassment. "You seem to think I need only one thing, Ron. No need to talk, right?"

He took the few steps to stand next to her. She didn't move. She expected a response. He met her eyes and tried to look contrite. "You've only ever expected one thing of me, Lisa. So, please don't get self righteous on me. Has something changed that I don't know about?"

The anger left as soon as it had come and Park's shoulders fell. She wanted to cry for all the confusing emotion battling inside her. She decided her fight response had won out over flight and she stepped even closer Greer. "I don't know, Ron. I really don't know. Something weird is happening to me. No, not like Chloe. Just something is changing."

"Does it have to do with me?" he asked, honestly.

"I don't know," she repeated. "I just don't know."

"Listen to me," said, stroking loose strands of hair behind her ear. "Whatever it is, I'll…I'll listen, at least. Since you don't, I sure as hell don't. But if you want to talk, and I think I get that you do, I'll be happy to listen."

She let out a long breath. "Can you meet me later?"

"Sure thing," he replied, encouraged. "Let me know the when and where."


End file.
